


Underground Railroad

by Alphalover



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphalover/pseuds/Alphalover
Summary: Clark saves people in the Nor invasion, but where to they go?





	Underground Railroad

_Head down... diligent, work hard, be quiet – quiet as anything... don’t attract attention. For gods sake, don’t make eye contact._   
  


The two Smallville residents slaved over the demeaning and pointless labor, not wanting to see cold Kryptonian attention turned their way. A man and a woman worked endlessly - not friends, not even acquaintances- but forced into a horrifying intimacy by the shared sense of menace.

The human man could not stop shaking. The Kryptonian guards kept raking gazes intently over the young pretty woman. By her stiff body language it was clear she was aware of the aliens' menacing scrutiny.

Clark and Lois surveyed the scene. His eyes lit on his parents and he knew he had to place himself near them so he could communicate without being caught. He looked around despondently at his own hometown residents being treated like slaves. How had this invasion happened, and how had he just found out? While he and Lois had enjoyed a brief and sensual moment, people were suffering. Someone even died a horrible death. Heat vision. Clark shuddered, his gaze anxious on the tableau.

Someone squeezed his hand... Lois of course. She was giving him a look … but he saw the absolute fear in her eye which was so not-Lois that it reinforced to him how bad the situation was.

“Hey. Work harder. Work faster, unless you want a different job, ” one of Nor’s guard began yelling at a two humans. The woman’s heart beat so fast, Clark was afraid she would have a heart attack.

The way the guard was looking at the woman twisted Clark's heart. She was in immediate danger, and she knew it and that fueled the guard's lust. Clark had to act. He used his abilities to create a noise distraction 20 feet away, blowing so that stacks of wood collapsed. As soon as the guards wandered off to investigate, Clark used his super speed to spirit the two humans away.

As soon as the world stopped spinning, the two unwitting passengers looked around for some sign of what had happened. They saw a man in a jeans and a blue shirt looking regretfully at them. As for where they were... it was unclear. Some kind of lab. On earth? Or on a space ship? The held onto each other for comfort. Two strangers brought together under common trauma.

“Sorry about the speed. I’m Kal-El, “ he used his Kryptonian name since he couldn’t bring himself to say ‘Superman’ right now. And... you’re safe here. At least safer than you are back there."

“Are we on Earth?” The woman spoke first, her heart was still racing overtime.

“Yes. Star Labs. It’s a temporary hiding space until we figure out how to end the invasion. Sorry, but I have to go … you aren’t alone here,” he said as he saw Dr Klein approach. He waved at his friend and dashed off.

 

The next person to end up in the ‘underground railroad’ was the man Clark had stepped in front of to save from certain death... and then Lois and his mother had created that wonderful distraction, allowing Clark to get him to safety.

After being convinced he was about to be brutally killed by Nor, the man couldn’t comprehend that he wasn’t still in danger. But he would not regret his defiance. Resolutely he opened his eyes to stare death in the eyes, and realized he was - where was he? Seeing the man standing in front of him, he realized that this must be a Kryptonian. It looked like Superman, but they might all look enough alike, for all he knew.

 

“You. You took the blow meant for me,” he said, confused by Clark’s human clothes. “Are you a Kryptonian?”

“I’m Kal-El. I was trying to avoid detection so that I could help prevent any more attacks... I am sorry I couldn’t get you out of there sooner. The distraction that Lois and My ... Martha created was perfectly timed. Are you okay?”

“Are – you Superman?”

The Kryptonian dropped his gaze momentarily.

“I’ve... been called that in the past.”

The Kryptonian’s shame filled expression took him by surprise. Superman rarely showed too much emotion – but he was an friendly person from what the videos all showed. Now his emotions were open and stark.

“Where am I?”

Clark explained, and the man sagged in relief. His long nightmare was finally over. Being chained ... it was this man who had done it - but he had been ordered to do so and obviously he hadn't been forgotten. Uncaring of any loss of masculine face, He began to weep as all his feelings of terror and relief flooded into his heart. He was shaking violently and he nearly collapsed under his emotions when Kal-El reached over to give him steady support.

“You’re safe now,” Kal-El told him gently but it was clear the man was slipping into shock.

“Why don’t I take over here,” a woman scientist came in to help the obviously floundering Superhero. “Sir – will you allow us to help you? You have sunburns that look rather painful, and you must be dehydrated. My name is Kate."

Kal-El smiled at her, relieved and heartened by her compassion.

“You can go,” Kate smiled her reassuring doctor smile. She knew how anxious the superhero was, and his regular appearances at Star Labs had made her comfortable around him. “I know that you're afraid for their safety."

"Wait... Superman..." The man had gained some control of himself. "When will this be over? How are you going to free us?"

Clark owed him honesty.

"I don't know. I wish I could give you any plan... any idea - or even any hope - I'm outnumbered."

“But you will find a way, won’t you? What will happen to us if you don’t?”

Kal-El returned his gaze, feeling as though he should eschew eye contact for comfort sake. For the first time, he understood how terrifying super-powers would feel to an earth person.

“I won’t abandon earth – but... that being said - I’m out numbered. By standing by Earth, I’ve given up my status as a member of their society. As such, I can’t ask for their help. They can offer it... So far only two people who want to help. Zara and Ching.”

“Aren’t you their leader?”

“I could either be their leader, or I could be here. Can’t do both... I opted for coming home because the others refused to do anything about Nor, claiming his actions didn't violate any of their laws. Unless I take vows and completely commit to them - and Zara as her husband, I can't make things better down here. Nor would likely go rogue in that case because what he always wanted was to rule his own people."


End file.
